Star Falling
STAR FALLING a parody by User:EclipsewingsTheNightWing}Clipzy First Day It was the first day of school, and Starfall felt more like a stranger than ever before. This was so weird! So many dragons of different tribes, living under the same mountain, learning math and reading together. She didn't quite understand the whole point yet but all she knew was that it had something to do with "peace" and "the future is in the talons of the next generation". It wasn't long ago that her mother left but Starfall was still standing outside, staring at everyone. Just staring. A trio of SeaWings bounded past her, all cheerful. Two NightWings swooped inside the school. She wondered which of these dragons she would be forced to collaborate with before she sighed and stepped inside gingerly. She almost stepped back outside when a hideously purple dragon jumped over to her. Like, actually jumped. "HELLO AND WELCOME TO JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY," the NightWing screeched through her megaphone, as if Starfall was deaf. "I'M FATESPEAKER AND I AM YOUR ABSOLUTELY AMAZING TOUR GUIDE. IT'S STARWALL, RIGHT?" "Starfall," Starfall corrected. "EXACTLY. I'M SUCH A MINDREADER AREN'T I? WELL STARWALL, LET'S SHOW YOU YOUR CAVE AND WINGLET." "My what?" But Fatespeaker was already pulling out a scroll from her bag. "Oh dear, I can't find your name dear! Are you sure this is the school for you?" Starfall wordlessly pointed towards a scroll with the word "Starwall" on top. "Oh, there it is!" Fatespeaker pulled out the scroll. "The Jade Winglet, Cave 5 in Tunnel 2. WELL HAVE A NICE DAY STARWALL. YOU CAN TALK TO ME WHENEVER YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. OKAY?" Starfall nodded quickly and flew inside the tunnel, deliberately avoiding two IceWings, and finally attempted to find her cave. She immediately noticed a SeaWing and SkyWing, screaming their heads off. Starfall quietly edged forward, wanting to get the scoop, but also trying not to be too noticeable. The SandWing in front of her turned and stared at her oddly. The SkyWing roared a sphere of fire and the SeaWing leaped away, hissing. His friends immediately started punching the SkyWing and the latter throttled each of them, one by one. Starfall realized she had her talons to her cheeks, her jaw open in suspense. Suddenly, a large MudWing shouldered his way through and everyone immediately stopped and turned. The SkyWing dropped her victim, her jaws wide open. Everyone started squealing. "Oh Clay, Clay." "Notice meh SENPAIIII" "I love your muscles!" "I love the way you stand!" "Well, I like the way he sits!" "You've never seen him sit!" Another fight ensues, this time between the SeaWings and Clay actually uses effort to stop it this time. Starfall turned and bashfully slinked away, as she was one of the dragons who called out to Clay, "I love your muscles!" What must he think of her now? Would he fail her in fury for embarrassing him? Would he - would he - return her feelings? Starfall hardly noticed she was inside her cave until she saw a rainbow in front of her. "Uh, were you sleepwalking?" A rainbow-colored RainWing was staring skeptically at her. "Uh...no? Just...thinking." Starfall muttered. "Right," said the RainWing, and surprisingly, she held out a talon. "I'm Kinkajou. Nice to meet you?" Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)